in this starless sky (i dream of you)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Pansy always met Ron in her dreams. Soulmate!AU, Muggle!AU, Obvious Canon Divergence


Note: Canon Divergence, Muggle!AU, Soulmate!AU (Meet soulmate in dreams every other night (with the ability to interact))

* * *

Pansy opened her eyes to find herself in a meadow of flowers, the sky puddled in shades of purples and blues; though, there weren't any stars. She was in her night clothes and barefoot, but she still trekked forward.

As she walked through the meadow, the color of the petals changed. What once was a variety of colors was only a shade of teal, her favorite color.

Which was why she was aware that this was a dream, her dream, because this was the only time she'd dream of something like this.

When she was going to meet _him_.

He was tall with a sloppy posture. His flaming red hair was short and unkempt. Freckles covered majority of his face. There was this lopsided grin he'd sport when he was nervous as well.

He was everything Pansy couldn't want. He was everything she was taught was inferior.

Yet he was the one she'd meet in the meadow every single time. He was the one she leaned on in this dream, the one she'd talk to freely.

Pansy stopped when she saw the familiar figure waiting for her, his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked around. She grinned when she was met with those blue eyes. They reminded her that she was safe with him, that there was more to him beyond the surface.

He was awkward but funny, candid yet supportive, and childish but brilliant.

He made her feel whole.

"Pansy!" he exclaimed happily, his features visibly brightening before her. He must have realized how happy he sounded because he looked down with his cheeks tinged red. "Thought I was sharing the dream alone for a second…" He scratched the back of his head before looking up at her again.

Pansy shook her head, adjusting her robes. "I'm here, Ronald. As if our dream would allow anything different."

Ron started to close the distance between them. "I, erm, I got you something," he said, pulling something out of his pocket.

A crease between Pansy's brows formed as she curiously watched him fumble with a box in his pocket.

"How could you possibly fit that in your pocket?"

"Our dream, remember? I kinda was thinking about getting something like it for you, and then I felt it in my pocket. Scared me half to death, you know."

When it was within reach, Pansy took the box, her fingers brushing the top of it. "I imagine it did." As she was going to ask what the box contained, Ron tipped his head towards it, silently telling her to open it.

With her lips pursed, Pansy brushed her hair away from her face and opened the box. Seeing what was inside made her gasp.

Silver hoops were chained together to create the silhouette of a necklace, and a teal, teardrop jewel hung from it.

"Ronald," Pansy breathed out as she looked up to him, "it's remarkable."

He gave her a lopsided grin, shifting his weight to his left side. "I saw it in an article today, and I thought of you. Good thing we got to share our dream on the same day that happened, yeah?"

A single tear fell down her cheek. Not even her mother cared enough to gift her with such sincerity.

"Thank you," she said.

Ron nodded in return, shoving his hands back in his pockets. "One day we're gonna meet, you know. I think about that all the time now."

Her shoulders grew tense at his words. She'd thought about that possibility herself at least once, but she didn't like to hope. Hope was only a byproduct of a fantasy; its purpose to crush those who grasped at it.

The redhead must have seen the change in her demeanor because he turned away. "That's if you'd want to meet me, anyway."

Pansy snapped the box shut. "Of course I want to meet you," she hissed. "But my mother–"

"Doesn't even care about your interests," Ron interrupted. "She only cares if she'll have money to spend from the hapless bloke she marries you off to."

The words stung more than Pansy allowed him to see, but they both could feel it; she was sure of it. Ron ran his hand through his hair, blowing out air before speaking.

"Pansy, I–"

"Don't," she said, her voice hard. "Don't apologize for speaking the truth because it hurt my feelings. You know I hate that."

Ron shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he stood in front of her and grabbed the box from her hands. He took the necklace out and clasped it around her neck. The cool material hit her skin when he pulled her closer into a hug.

"I feel the pull," he said with his head in her hair. "I don't want you to leave being upset with me."

She was familiar with the pull; it meant one of them was starting to wake up. Despite her irritation, Pansy was well aware of the fact that she couldn't stay mad at the adorable oaf forever.

"I'm won't be upset," she promised.

"Okay," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Until the next dream, yeah?"

Pansy only nodded before the pull became stronger.

* * *

Pansy opened her eyes, wincing at the sun rays beaming through her window. As she sat up to cover her eyes from intrusion, something cool brushed against her collarbone. Her hand grabbed for it instinctively, and Pansy realized what it was.

A soft smile formed on her face as she laid back down on her pillow, the teal teardrop jewel gripped gently in her hand.

"One day, Ronald," Pansy whispered. "One day."

To hell with expectations.

* * *

A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)

(THC) **House**: Gryffindor; **Year**: 6th Year Stand-In; **Category**: Drabble (200-950 words); **Prompt**: [Color] Teal

(HSWW) **Assignment #9 Creative Technology Task 1**: write about a lucid dream

Word Count: 950


End file.
